challenge fic if you like it you can have it :3
by benstone
Summary: Just a plot bunny that I am re-uploading cause someone deleted it :( i really hope someone takes interest


Okay, so lately I have had this crossover plot bunny stuck in my head and its killing me .

So I wanted to propose the idea to you guys here on the net ~crosses fingers~ the idea is a Harry Potter cross with Naruto. I wanted it start with a simple "harry falls through the veil Blah Blah Blah" but its over used. So what I was thinking is that Harry used an old spell to not just kill voldie but banish him as well. In this world souls are like recycled and stuff letting people be reincarnated after thousands of years(not important) so to make sure it didn't happen, harry put voldies soul in between a reality right next to the HP universe, and there it was ripped apart. But in order for that to happen harry need to be there. The spell harry used to do this is very powerful and required massive amounts of magic that he didn't have, so harry used natural magic from Hogwarts to open the gateway. By doing this harry was able to destroy Voldemort's soul, but because harry couldn't simply release the magic he was stuck and about to die. So he had to go into a reality were magic isn't used because they are just a bunch of muggles. So harry opened a gateway to the Naruto world during the first shenobi war (in this fic madara uchiha doesn't have sharingan yet) so as harry enters this world he is struggling to stay alive until he stumbles upon madara. He asks madara for help but madara asks for something to make him stronger. Harry tells him if he does then he and his descendants have to protect harry while he sleeps. Madara agrees and harry uses some of this insane uncontrollable magic to change madara giving him the sharingan, also changing his soul so that it could work (cause the sharingan has a little magic in it to work like it does, otherwise it's all chakra stuff ^3^) by doing this harry takes on traits of the uchiha clan (not knowing it) so after harry helped the old uchiha he used the magic to turn himself into stone so that the magic can naturally leak from his body. So we time skip to sasuke (who has the ability to become a wizard, everyone else is a squib cause of harry giving the sharingan eye and only that) harry is just a legend from the war, just a statue in the garden of the uchiha estate. Until a storm or something (not sure what, still thinking) cracks the statue brining harry back to life, and very sick. Time skip again and fugaku has harry hidden and nursed back to health while he is in his coma, the only people who know about harry are his immediate family. Harry comes to and has a terrifying experience with fugaku and tells him who he is. Fugaku realizes the legend about how the sharingan came to be is true, he leaves harry in that room for weeks until deciding to tell the entire clan. Sasuke was curious about harry and has been watching him whenever he can. Fugaku still doesn't trust harry but believes him to be part of the uchiha with means he has the ultimate say in what happens to harry because he is the head of the clan, so later on harry integrates into the clan still not trusted by some people. He practice magic in front of fugaku and itachi (itachi telling his superiors everything cause he is afraid fugaku is going to use harry in the takeover) sasuke stumbles in awestruck and harry immediately feels magic emanate from the boy cause there is no magic anywhere in this world so harry can feel it, but he normally wouldn't. He tells fugaku, and fugaku doesn't want to hear it and tells harry no and that sasuke will continue with his ninja training. Harry accepts it much to sasukes disdain and itachi just watches because he is curious about this new family member. Saukes pleads harry to teach him the "tricks" he saw not fully understanding and harry agreed. It took aleast a month for sasuke to do anything because he doesn't have a wand so it has been wand less and difficult (they have been trying in the forest) one day he lets sasuke use his wand and he was finally able to levitate a stump that they have been using the past month. So when all was said and done sasuke went ahead of harry to head home and harry just walked back. What harry saw was the uchiha massacre and he saw sasuke running home and he chased after him until he meet him at the door to the living room trembling. He grabbed him and pushed him aside so that sakuke was behind him. He saw itachi over the bodies of sasukes parents and was about to curse him until itachi slashed harry across his chest in an attempt to injure harry (not kill, he could do that if he wanted) Harry passes out and sleeps in to another coma. At this point itachi places his brother under a genjustu and the rest is history.

I was thinking that in order for sasuke to become revenge sasuke he would have to be alone, hence harry and coma.

Also I was thinking of harry waking up during the land of waves mission

This last part is a stretch~but maybe somehow while harry was in the stone he could have been changed to a younger body? Maye same age as sauke? Im not sure though

So some rules

Magic….magic is not the same as chakra; cause magic comes from the core of one's soul and essence. Chakra on the other hand would be the physical energy that the soul gives off connecting it with the body

Harry going home? Sadly no cause there is No magic what so ever in the universe other than harry

Could Harrys friends come get him? I was thinking no cause harry used up all the magic at Hogwarts and it would be a while before it would naturally return, and im not even sure if they know what happened to harry

Im happy if you put whatever you want into this story, change what you like cause this is just an outline

SO please! Review or send me a message id your interested! I really don't like stories were ninjas go to Hogwarts and protect harry, and there are just not enough of these stories were harry comes to the ninja world. I really hope someone likes this cute little bunny ;-;

PLEASE make this story come to life!


End file.
